Friday Night Fights
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: A typical Friday night with Zander and Stevie. A little bit out of character, but hopefully not so much that it distracts from the story. It's also kind of short. Please read / review / favorite! It'd mean the world to me! : Zander/Stevie


**Okay, so I got a bunch of positive feedback [which I 100% appreciate and love!] on my last one-shot, so I decided to post another one. It's not all that good, to be frank, but you know what? It's alright. I just felt like it needs to be posted. Please be nice, though I do accept constructive criticism! It's not Mulu – it's Zevie. I promise I'll post more Mulu as soon as inspiration strikes me. **

**I love you guys! Please read / review / favorite. **

Friday Night Fights:

"Sometimes, you're the most ridiculous person I've ever met," Stevie tells Zander as they sit on the bed in Zander's room. It's Friday night, but they're not spending it like typical high school kids, getting wasted with their friends at illegal parties in basements. They're spending it together, messing around on their instruments and having the time of their lives.

"I'll take that. As long as I'm _always_ the most handsome person you've ever met."

Stevie shoves him. "You sicken me."

Zander cranes his neck in order to admires his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall above his desk. "You can't deny the handsomeness of my face. Come on, Stevie. It oozes handsome."

"Currently denying it."

"Don't be so in denial! I'm handsome on more levels than there are on all the Furious Pigeons games combined."

Stevie rolls her eyes. Zander can be such a pompous jerk sometimes. "Yeah. Maybe not. Definitely not."

Zander lays down on his bed. "Don't be jealous, now. You're special too, just in other ways."

"Gee, thanks, Zander," Stevie groans sarcastically.

"No, really. You are, Stevie. I mean, you're special enough that you're allowed in the room of the handsomest guy on earth."

"You have _such_ an ego."

"With a face like this, how can one not?"

"Zander…"

Zander picks up his ukulele, throwing the strap over his shoulder before beginning to play. He plays slowly at first, but picks up speed as he plays, and Stevie can't help but laugh. That is, until she hears the words for his impromptu song.

"My beautiful face… it has all the girls up in space. I'm out of this world. My hair's properly curled. I don't even tryyyy! I'm just too frickin' hot. You say that I'm not. We know it's a lieeeeee."

"Boo!" Stevie jeers, hanging upside down from his bed as she watches him parade around the room, making a fool of himself. "This sucks!"

"You suck!" Zander yells back, stopping his song and throwing a pillow at his best friend's head. "You know I'm hot."

"You _wish_ you were hot."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Gosh, Stevie. You're so immature. Just accept the fact I'm gorgeous."

"Okay, I will," Stevie starts, pulling herself up into sitting position, "the minute you accept the fact that you're a conceited jerk."

He crosses his arms in response. "Am not!"

"Zander," Stevie puts her arm around him sympathetically. "You wrote a song about your so-called perfect appearance. You're conceited."

"You're jealous!"

"If I looked like you, Zander, I'd cry myself to sleep."

"Gasp!" Zander grabs his face before running to the mirror. "But my face is perfectly symmetrical. My features are pristine. I'm flawless."

"You're so vain," Stevie says before smiling slightly at him. "But, come on, Zander. I'm a girl. If I looked like you…"

"You'd be one hot girl."

"Would you flirt with me?" Stevie questions.

"I don't care what you look like, Stevie. Even if you were ugly, which you're not, I'd still flirt with you."

Stevie puts her hand on her heart, slightly flattered. Zander rarely compliments anyone. Well, any _friend_. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Because you're a flirt," Stevie jokes.

"No! That's not why at all."

"Yes it is. You flirt with all your fan girls."

"That's so I can keep them. I need to flirt with the fan girls. Keeps them entertained and keeps them throwing money into my ukulele case. But, Stevie, you're not a fan girl."

"Damn straight." Stevie punches Zander in the arm. Hard.

"Ask me why I'd flirt with you."

Stevie rolls her eyes but obeys. "Why would you fli…"

"Because you have inner beauty. That's more than I can say about any of my fan girls."

"Aw, Zander…"

Zander wraps her arms around his best friend in a warm, comfortable hug. Neither pull away. "You're welcome. Am I still a conceited jerk?"

"Of course. But you're a _nice_ conceited jerk."

"Who you love?"

"Who I love."


End file.
